


La sublime solution du sombre seigneur sépulcral

by Nelja



Category: Empowered
Genre: F/F, Gen, Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Démon Violeur de Mondes explique son idée géniale pour régler les problèmes sexuels de tous les personnages. Ninjette est très modérément impressionnée. Crack, discussions sexuelles, mention de femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La sublime solution du sombre seigneur sépulcral

**Author's Note:**

> Empowered appartient à Adam Warren.
> 
> Cette fic a été écrite pour le défi "Sex is not the enemy" sur Livejournal. Elle contient beaucoup de mentions de sexualité, en particulier de frustration sexuelle, mais aussi une brève scène érotique entre filles fantasmée par le Démon Violeur de Mondes.
> 
> Spoilers seulement sur le tome 1.

"L'omniscience du Prince des Ténèbres est encore une tellement écrasante que l'utiliser pour résoudre la situation reviendrait à massacrer une misérable mouche d'un marteau monumental !"

"Quelle situation ?" Ninjette lança au démon violeur de mondes un regard soupçonneux bien éloigné de la prosternation déférente qu'il aurait méritée pour son intervention.

"Même un simple humain a dû remarquer que la maîtresse femelle, tout en s'obstinant par opiniâtre orgueil à reléguer le toutou à sa mémère sur le canapé du salon, souffre de prodigieux et préoccupants problèmes de frustration sexuelle !"

Ninjette bailla. "Effectivement, nous savons tous les deux que c'est un très graaaave souci, démon-qui-n'a-guère-pénétré-autre-chose-qu'une-ceinture-récemment."

"Seul un misérable humain peut sous-estimer ainsi la gravité de la situation ! Son costume exaltant sa libido, elle pourrait être poussée aux pires extrémités ! Se jeter dans les bras de n'importe quel primate, voire, pire, un membre de son équipe de vers de terre insignifiants ! Et si elle ne pouvait se retenir et se livrait à l'auto-érotisme le plus frénétique en plein coeur d'un combat ? L'humiliation publique lui est certes coutumière, mais qui sait ce qui peut arriver si un de ses ennemis profitait de cette inattention ?"

"Elle craquera avant, tu sais ?"

"J'ai les plus profondes peines à croire qu'une autre femelle puisse sous-estimer la détermination démesurée d'une femme bafouée ! Mais peu importe, bientôt tu ne pourras que saluer le génie du Terrible Seigneur à l'Esprit Fuligineux ! Que tu trouves ce problème grave ou pas, j'ai la solution miracle : il suffit que tu te livres avec elle à de sapphiques accouplements !"

"Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise ?"

"Parce que c'est la seule solution possible, tout simplement ! Mon omniscience me souffle que, toute virtuose que tu puisses être des plaisirs solitaires, ta dernière expérience sexuelle avec une autre personne doit se mesurer en années, et si on restreint à un autre être humain, alors..."

"He !"

"Mais tirons un tenace trait sur ton triste passé et passons à ton avenir glorieux ! Je sais que le toutou à sa mémère t'intéresse autant, voire plus, que la maîtresse femelle, mais si tu te décharges de tes pulsions charnelles de cette façon, tu ne feras que surenchérir sur la glaciation à l'oeuvre dans leur couple ! Tandis que si c'est la maîtresse femelle qui s'égare dans les joies de la fornication illicite, elle saura devenir plus miséricordieuse relativement aux écarts de l'autre partie ! Ils cesseront ainsi leur absurde et stupide dispute, ce qui est, sur tous les points, ce que tu veux !"

Si le démon violeur de mondes avait eu le moindre organe fonctionnel, on l'aurait vu rayonner de satisfaction, avec érection optionnelle. Il poursuivit. "Je vous imagine déjà, toutes les deux ! La beauté callipyge et blonde penchée en avant, frottant avec ardeur et désespoir son fessier sublime contre ton entrejambe avide et ruisselant, pendant qu'une de tes mains s'empare de sa chevelure luxuriante, lui arrachant des gémissements de félicité lubrique, et que l'autre tient la caméra..."

"La caméra ?..."

"Bien sûr ! C'est mon idée prodigieuse et parfaite, et c'est moi qui en détiens dès lors tous les droits d'auteur ! Il n'est qu'ordre naturel des choses que j'en retire ma propre cassette privée pour les exécrables veillées d'ennui et de rediffusions de Touched by an Angel !"

"Et je suppose qu'avec ton immense capacité à tirer parti de tout, pendant que je serai en train de réaliser tes fantasmes avec Emp', tu t'occuperas de faire passer un bon moment au Sbire sur son canapé... J'ai bien vu les regards que tu lui lances depuis que vous partagez le même dortoir !"

"Aaaaargh ! Sacrilège ! Comment oses-tu, misérable femelle à la poitrine plate ! Une telle image mentale est à elle seule une attaque psychique, une vilénie ninja destinée à souiller mon sublime et sombre cerveau !"

"Eh bien, c'est toi le spécialiste des pires extrémités auxquelles peut mener la frustration sexuelle. Je suis certaine que tu parles d'expérience. Je dois avouer que ta situation est sans doute encore pire que la mienne, aussi je te reconnais comme l'autorité dans ce domaine, ô grand maître."

Le démon, après avoir achevé de s'étrangler dans son horreur, décida d'apporter une fin définitive au sujet avec un silence méprisant.

Et Ninjette, dans sa tête, essaya de se persuader que cela avait été, sur strictement tous les points, une mauvaise idée.


End file.
